


Blood and Pain

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Break Up, Forgiveness, Jealousy, M/M, Paranoia, Relationship(s), Secrets, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Parrish is a vampire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the parrish_lorne Thingathon 2011. This prompt – see summary – took on an angsty feel. Oops.

~  
  
Evan sipped his coffee slowly and tried to ignore his anxiety. Since he'd started seeing David – and finally, that was the best thing to happen to him in forever – he'd realised that David suffered from mood swings.  
  
Calling them mood swings was perhaps a bit of an exaggeration, but the guy definitely seemed more subdued these days, and Evan was sure he hadn't been like that before.  
  
Or maybe he had but he'd been too infatuated to notice.  
  
He'd wanted David so much, watched him, those long fingers, that wiry body, that _mouth_. Fuck, it had been driving him insane, resisting until he couldn't resist any more. If Shepherd found out, he could be in deep shit. He hadn't wanted to take the chance, anyway, but then they'd been to MX6-43T and David had nearly been _hurt_ and he just hadn't been able to help himself.  
  
David had reciprocated with enthusiasm, and everything had been great for a while. Shy looks across the conference table, passionate trysts in transporters, nights of fantastic love-making when they thought they could get away with it.  
  
But David had grown a little distant these past couple of weeks. Nervous? Distracted. Withdrawn.  
  
Evan was worried that David was having second thoughts. Which was kind of understandable, as they might just have got to the point where this thing wasn't just a thing any more. Evan might even have admitted he was falling in love, if he had the courage to do more than just think it. He didn't care what Sheppard thought any more. He just wanted David.  
  
But here he was, alone, because David had said he had to work late, but he would meet him at his quarters before dark.   
  
And Katie Brown had been in the mess having a late dinner and told him David had left the greenhouse early.  
  
Evan sipped his coffee and fought his despair.  
  
In a moment of blinding clarity, he decided that the best course of action would be to find David and confront him. If he was having second thoughts about committing to him then he should just admit it, instead of standing him up and acting all weird.  
  
He pushed back his chair and thumbed his radio.  
  
“Chuck, it's Major Lorne. Locate Dr Parrish for me, please.”  
  
There was a pause, then the radio crackled to life. “Uh...”  
  
“Chuck?”  
  
“Last known location East Pier, Level 1, sir. But there's a problem with the signals, Dr Z is working on it.”  
  
“Thank you,” Evan muttered in exasperation. If he wasn't mistaken, he was sure Chuck was acting weird too. Maybe he was getting paranoid.  
  
He hurried down to the East Pier and began searching the deserted rooms. It was kinda spooky, deserted and cold, and he was beginning to believe Chuck's readings were way out after all. He was starting to get the creeps down here.  
  
He came to another room and brushed his palm over the door panel. There was resistance, and he was just not in the mood to be denied. He focussed his thoughts more carefully and demanded that Atlantis opened the door. It opened reluctantly.  
  
Evan froze at what he saw in the far corner of the lab.  
  
His second-in-command, Lieutenant Reed, was leaning back against the far wall and David was pressed up against him, his face against Reed's neck, and grinding himself slowly against tall soldier.  
  
Evan wanted to throw up.  
  
Reed spotted him as his head fell back against the wall, and he reached out a hand towards Evan, his eyes pleading, apologetic, before David pushed harder and Reed closed his eyes.  
  
Evan screwed up his face. What the fuck did Reed think he was doing? David was seeing _him._  
  
He took a step towards them, and he felt his anger build as Reed deliberately tipped his body away, exposing the sight of David licking his neck.  
  
Before Evan had a chance to shout, reach out and yank at David's fucking shirt and punch him, he was stopped in his tracks as David leaned back a little and Evan could see the teeth in his mouth lengthen into fangs and then he was biting, down, hard onto Reed's neck, and _Jesus,_ David was a fucking _vampire_. A trail of blood escaped from Reed's neck and ran down under his shirt. Evan couldn't tear his gaze away.  
  
David was a _vampire._  
  
Reed moaned softly as David drank from him, pinning him firmly in place as they writhed together, David sucking on his neck and thrusting with his groin and Reed boneless in his arms as he shuddered, an orgasm ripping through him. It was all over in under a minute.  
  
Evan sagged against the wall and blinked, trying to clear his head, keenly aware of his twitching cock. It was at once both the most erotic and disturbing thing he'd ever seen.  
  
David was a _vampire?_  
  
Stumbling a little as he turned, he quickly left the room. He had no idea if Reed would die, if David had even known he was there. He could be in a world of danger for all he knew. He'd thought he was losing David, and now he was sure of it, but this? This was too much.  
  
As he reached the transporter, his hands trembling, David was suddenly _there_ , in front of him.  
  
“Evan, wait.”  
  
Evan didn't know whether to draw his weapon, run like hell, or curse David loudly. “What are you?” he hissed, too upset to be afraid.  
  
“You've seen what I am,” replied David, looking nervous. “I wanted to tell you, I...”  
  
“You what?” spat Evan. “How could you not tell me this? After... after...” He had to stop, rub his hand over his face.   
  
David stood there quietly, brow furrowed. “I'm sorry.”  
  
Evan shook his head and took a step back. “What? Are you going to kill me now? Like you killed Reed? Now your secret is out? How many have there been, David? How many fucking victims?”  
  
A small smile appeared on David's face. “I haven't killed anyone, Evan. I promise. Not here.”  
  
Evan's eye was drawn to movement behind David, and he looked back along the corridor to see Reed sauntering towards them, buttoning up his shirt.  
  
“It's just the feeding,” David said quickly. “Evan, I swear, it doesn't mean anything, what you saw...”  
  
Evan didn't hear him, he launched himself at Reed and threw his against the corridor wall. “You bastard.”  
  
Reed held his arms up, wide-eyed. “I wanted to tell you, but the doc said not to. Shit, I'm sorry, sir. I'm just helping him out. He's right, it doesn't mean anything. Not... not to him.”  
  
Evan stared into Reed's honest brown eyes and his hands relaxed their grip on him. He could see the two pinpricks fading on the soft skin of his throat. “Get out of here,” he growled, and Reed, head down, got into the transporter.  
  
Alone with David, Evan felt the betrayal more keenly. “Why Reed?”  
  
Evan rubbed his hands together nervously, pacing in the corridor. “He, uh, he's big. I can feed from him every three weeks, two at a push. He's uncomplicated.” His eyes met Evan's for a moment.  
  
“Do you... do you have all those other things vampires are supposed to have? Can you... die?”  
  
David took a deep breath. “Pretty much. And yes, given the right circumstances. I'm fairly robust, though, you don't have to worry about me.”  
  
Evan felt a surge of anger burn through him. “You bastard. You fucking bastard. Why didn't you tell me?”  
  
“Because I didn't want to subject you to the feeding. I knew you would object to my sources, the ... intimacy of it. You cannot feed me on your own, Evan. I need all of them. It has to be this way. That's why...”  
  
“That's why what? Why you've been avoiding me?”  
  
David nodded glumly. “I don't want to hurt you, Evan. I care about you too much for that. But I'm different. I'm not human, and I can't be who you want me to be. It was nice, for a while, to pretend, and I'm sorry you had to find out.”  
  
Evan turned away, gripping his hand into a fist and smacking it against the wall, focussing on the pain. “Who else?”  
  
“Who...?”  
  
“Who else do you feed from?” Evan snapped.  
  
“Um... Coughlin. Chuck. Kemp. Stackhouse. Cole. Evan, please...” David reached out, but Evan moved back again.  
  
“No. Don't... don't touch me. I can't...” Unable to find the words, Evan walked into the transporter.  
  
David looked desperate. “Don't tell Sheppard. You can't, Evan, please.”  
  
Evan just stared him out as the transporter doors slid shut.  
  
~  
  
Evan sat on his bed, with every light on, as if that would somehow banish the dark shadow of what he'd discovered.   
  
David was a goddamn vampire.  
  
He probably deserved to be dead right now, with that knowledge, but here he was, confused and hurt and alone.  
  
He really thought David cared about him, but nothing made sense any more.  
  
Chuck had tried to contact him but he'd ripped off his radio and ignored him, damn grateful he wasn't on duty until tomorrow. He had time to consider his options. Telling Sheppard could be like signing his commanding officer's death warrant, for all he knew. He wondered if anyone else kept the secret, like maybe Carson.  
  
He had to hope that David had a shred of humanity in him and wouldn't decide to kill him until he'd had a chance to make a plan.  
  
The problem was, he didn't think he had one.  
  
When he heard the knock on his door, he froze. “Who is it?” he called out, walking to the door.  
  
“Evan, it's me.” David's voice seemed to come from inside the room, and Evan had opened the door before he could stop himself.  
  
David was standing there, out of uniform now and wearing dark jeans and a pale blue shirt. “Can I come in?” he asked softly.  
  
Evan nodded and turned away, going to stand by the window. When he turned back around, David was sitting on the end of the bed, perched on the edge with his hands clasped.  
  
Evan waited for David to say something, anything, but he didn't.  
  
“What do you want from me, David?” he asked finally, in exasperation.  
  
David looked at him with clear blue eyes. “Forgive me.”  
  
Evan clung to his anger. “Forget the fact you suck the blood of six of my best men? That you have _sex_ with them?”  
  
David shook his head quickly. “Not forget. Forgive. Understand. Trust me.”  
  
Evan didn't know how he was meant to understand. How can anyone understand vampires? He quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head and knelt in front of David, bare-chested. “Do it to me.”  
  
David blinked. “What?”  
  
“Drink my blood! Show me. Make me understand.”  
  
David looked conflicted. “But... you aren't one I feed from. I wanted you to be more than that.”  
  
Evan leaned forward and grabbed David's shoulders. “I need you to do this or I can't understand.”  
  
In an instant, Evan found himself flat on his back on the floor, with David on top of him, hard and heavy, eyes black and breathing heavily.  
  
“Damn you, Evan,” he breathed.  
  
Evan was pinned, should have been terrified, but was aroused, his cock growing hard as David ground against him. He was almost lost in the inky blackness of David's eyes. “Shit.”  
  
David smirked, and his fangs lengthened, bright and sharp. Evan gulped.  
  
“Will it hurt?”  
  
David used one hand to tip Evan's head to one side, running a finger along the route of his jugular vein. “Only if you struggle.”  
  
Evan could feel his own blood rushing through his veins, felt himself gasp as David rubbed him just so, his balls drawing up.  
  
“Fuck, David, please...”  
  
David's mouth opened wide and he sank his fangs into Evan's neck. Evan felt sure he screamed, but the only sound he could hear was a whimper falling from his lips as he came, a bright ecstasy consuming him and the pain momentarily as if he was transformed for just a second into a point of light in a distant galaxy.  
  
When he came back to himself, David was nuzzling at his neck, heavy on top of him, and he felt distinctly uncomfortable in his damp BDUs.  
  
“Wow. And um, you're heavy.”  
  
David, blue eyes smiling, rolled off him. “Sorry.”  
  
Evan propped himself on his arm, feeling pretty happy, despite everything. “That wasn't so bad.” He licked his lips, wanted to reach out and touch David.  
  
David just smiled. “I have fed from those six men for a year, but you are the first person I wanted to get close to in a different way.”  
  
Evan thought back to all the times he'd seen David with Reed, or Cole, or any of them. He didn't have with them what he had with David. “I understand. I think.”  
  
“I'm sorry I didn't tell you,” David said quietly. “Please forgive me. Give me a chance to get to know you now that you know. I promise I won't hurt you, and if you decide you need to tell Sheppard, then I shall leave Atlantis and you won't have to.”  
  
Evan's stomach lurched at the thought of David leaving, and he grabbed David's hand. “You won't have to leave. Give me some time. Teach me. Okay?”  
  
David smiled, and leaned forward to kiss Evan softly. “Agreed.”  
  
Evan knew he'd made the right decision. He grinned. “And next time... we should be naked.”  
  
~


End file.
